1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal adjusting circuit. More particularly, the present invention relates to a signal adjusting circuit and a video apparatus thereof which may eliminate an alternating component of a signal.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, digital television technique is quickly developed. The digital television relates to a novel transmission technique, which may convert analog signals sent from a television station into digital signals for transmission. Compared to a conventional analog television, the digital television has advantages of multi-channel, interactivity, mobile receiving and asynchrony, etc.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating a conventional video apparatus. Referring to FIG. 1, since a signal may have a co-channel interference phenomenon during transmission, after a radio frequency signal (i.e. the analog signal sent from the television station) is processed by a tuner 110, a surface acoustic wave (SAW) filter 120 and a video intermediate frequency (VIF) demodulation unit 130, a composite video baseband signal (CVBS) is output. Then, an analog-to-digital converter (ADC) 140 converts the CVBS to generate a digital signal, wherein the digital signal may have an alternating component, as shown in FIG. 2. Next, the digital signal is transmitted to a video decoder 150 for decoding, and since the digital signal has the alternating component, luminance of images and the images output from the video apparatus 100 may be unstable. Therefore, a user viewing the images may have an uncomfortable feeling.